


Stars on your skin

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Race has freckles and Spot never realized





	Stars on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Listen Race gets freckles from his Irish father

Spot didn't spend a lot of time staring at Racetrack Higgins. The time he spent was reasonable, even if sometime he missed things in class or almost got caught. He looked because Race was something to look at. Like stars on a clear night, he couldn't convince himself to turn his eyes elsewhere.

That was why he was currently trying to hold his breath as long as possible, keeping his head underwater so he wouldn't look at Race. Race, who was shirtless and who hurt like the sun to look at. 

Spot's lungs ached for air and he finally gave up, shaking water out of his hair as he heaved for breath. He would just have to avoid Race. 

Race wasn't easy to avoid. He had the annoying habit of jumping on anyone in the pool. Spot wasn't spared from this. 

He heard Race yell before launching himself on Spot. Spot didn't scream, just let Race push him under. At least underwater he didn't have to look at Race. 

"You're no fun," Race complained as he let go of Spot. 

Spot turned to face him, glowering to the best of his ability. "You're shoving me under the water."

"For fun!" Race splashed him to emphasize his point. 

Spot tackled Race into the water, laughing as he screeched. They both came up spluttering, Spot still holding onto Race's shoulders. 

"What the hell," Race complained, spitting out water. 

Spot laughed more. He realized he was still holding Race and let go quickly. Being this close to Race was dangerous. Already Spot was staring. 

"Wait a second," he said, pulling Race closer. Race complained but let Spot pull him towards him. "Do you have freckles on your shoulders?" He squinted at Race's shoulders, staring at the faint spots scattered across them. 

"Uh, yeah," Race said, glancing at Spot over his shoulder. "You just noticed?"

Spot shoved him away gently. "I never noticed before now you ass." 

Race laughed, pushing Spot back. They splashed and yelled until the lifeguards told them to stop. 

Spot didn't stop thinking about Race's freckles. He felt personally offended that he hadn't noticed them before. Of course he hadn't seen Race shirtless before, but still. It was like the greatest secret in the world had just been revealed to him. He thought about it constantly. Now he was staring at Race and thinking about the marks across his skin. 

It got worse when Race came over to see Jack. Usually Spot hid in his room, but they were watching movies tonight and Spot had to join them. 

It was okay at first. The movie was interesting and Jack sat between Spot and Race. It was when Jack got up to get more food that it got bad. Spot couldn't tear his eyes away from Race. 

Race noticed quickly. "What is it?" He asked. 

Spot fought back a blush. "Nothing," he lied. He was so fucked, Race was so pretty. 

Race leaned closer, his face inches from Spot's. "You look pale," he pointed out. 

They were so close. Spot felt his heart pounding a desperate tempo he was sure Race could hear. This close he could see every single one of Race's eyelashes. He could see every faint freckle dotted across his nose and cheeks. Spot touched Race's face without thinking. 

"You have freckles on your face," he said.

Race's brows furrowed. "Yeah, I know."

Spot kept his hand there, rubbing his thumb across Race's cheekbone. "It's so pretty."

There was a beat of silence as Race took in what Spot said. "Spot," he started. 

Spot was terrified of what he was going to say. "Never mind, sorry I said that-" he pulled away. 

Race stopped him. "Can you just," he took a breath, pulling Spot's hand back to his face. "Can you kiss me?" 

"Fuck yeah," Spot breathed. He leaned forward, gently capturing Race's lips with his own. Race made a very small noise, his hands moving to Spot's hips. Spot let Race pull him closer, his hands holding Race's face in place. Race pulled back after just a moment. 

"Jack is going to come back," he said. 

Spot just nodded, still holding onto Race. He kept looking at his freckles, grinning like an idiot. Race smiled back at him before moving away, pretending it didn't even happen. 

The pretending didn't last long. Race came over a lot more often. Spot got a lot more familiar with the freckles across his cheeks. 

Spot liked kissing Race. He liked the way Race would hold him tightly, like he was afraid Spot would disappear. He liked holding Race's hand while they kissed, a quiet reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere. 

Spot sat on the couch next to Race, his lips tingling from kissing him so much. He held his hand, playing with Race's fingers. Race watched him, his cheek leaning against the couch. Spot lifted Race's hand to kiss his knuckles. From this close he could see the freckles splashed across them. 

"You have freckles on your hands too?" Spot asked, his voice filled with awe. 

Race smiled at him. "Yeah. You don't just have freckles in one place."

Spot dropped Race's hand, leaning in to kiss him. "You're so lovely."

Race went red, the blush hiding the freckles on his face. "Stop it," he said before pushing Spot back against the couch to kiss him. 

He thought about Race's freckles no matter what they were doing. Watching a movie, doing homework, even kissing. Kissing Race was when it was the worst. 

Spot pinned Race against his bed, kissing him slowly. Race squirmed under him, gasping against Spot's mouth. Spot moved to kiss his cheeks, his hands pushing up Race's shirt. They parted for a moment so Spot could pull Race's shirt off, his lips moving to the smooth skin of his chest. Spot kissed across his collarbone to his shoulders, spending a moment appreciating the freckles there. 

"Stop it," Race said half heartedly, pulling Spot's mouth back to his own. 

"I can't help it," Spot said against his lips.   
He moved back down Race's chest, his lips burning across Race's skin as he moved lower, stopping at Race's stomach. 

"Is this okay?" He asked, his fingers hooked in Race's belt loops. 

Race nodded, helping Spot pull his jeans off. Spot pushed Race back to the bed, kissing his chest again. He moved lower, ghosting a kiss across Race's hipbone. 

"Holy fuck," he muttered. 

"What is it?" Race asked, his voice shaky. 

Spot looked up at him, grinning. "You have freckles on your hips."

Race dropped his head back on the pillow, groaning. "It's just spots of melanin," he pointed out. 

Spot kissed his hip, smiling against his skin. "It's beautiful. You're covered in stars."

Race reached for Spot, pulling him back into a bruising kiss. "You're too much," he whispered. 

Spot kissed Race, still smiling. 

Spot loved Race's freckles. Each time they kissed his hands traced slowly over Race's body, memorizing each mark. He drew constellations across Race's skin with his lips. He didn't need to look at the stars when he had Race.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while I had to restart everything. 
> 
> Talk to me about about Race I love my boy


End file.
